Attached
by theblueajisai
Summary: Senja memantulkan keindahannya di balik mata Tadashi, dan betapa bahagianya Tobio bahwa hanya dia yang dapat melihat itu semua—lengkungan lebar bibir Tadashi, taburan merah muda di bintik-bintik wajahnya, dan anggukan kecil yang menyertai persetujuannya. (Bunch of fanfictions inspired by Halsey's songs. Yamaguchi-centric.) [Chap 1: Kageyama/Yamaguchi]


Kumpulan cerita fiksi yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu _my queen_ , Halsey. Tiap judul diambil dari lirik lagu, ditulis dengan _lapslock_ , dan tiap judul adalah lirik yang membuat saya ingin menulis cerita tsb :"DD

Yamaguchi- _centric_. _Pairing_ nya Semua X Yama karena tergantung bayangan saya dan karakter yang menurut saya cocok.

.

.

.

 _Inspired by: Halsey –_ _Devil In Me (Hopeless Fountain Kingdom, 2017)_

* * *

 _ **now I gotta wake it up, the devil in me**_

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi

 _Supernatural!AU_

* * *

.

.

.

Yang Tobio ingat mengenai Tadashi adalah bagaimana pemuda itu menangis, tetapi tidak seperti saat ini.

Tobio membuka matanya, Tadashi yang sekarang tengah balas menatapnya, bekas-bekas dan genangan air mata itu masih menghiasi pipi serta pelupuk matanya. Pupilnya mengecil, dia menatap Tobio seolah-olah Tobio adalah hal paling menyeramkan yang ia pernah temui. Bajunya robek, dan sebelah tangannya berusaha mempertahankan selembar kain tipis untuk menutupi sebagian dari tubuh bagian atasnya. Bibir pemuda itu bengkak dengan darah di ujungnya, bercak-bercak ungu yang terlihat marah itu juga dengan bangganya mempertontonkan dirinya pada leher dan dada Tadashi, mengejek Tobio.

 _Oh_ , alis Tobio kemudian mengerut sempurna, _itu yang membuatku merasa semarah ini_.

"Hei," bersamaan dengan datangnya suara berat itu, Tobio meringis, pipinya yang lebam baru saja ditekan oleh jari-jari besar dan menjijikkan yang menangkup wajahnya. "apa kau tuli? Aku bertanya, ada urusan penting apa sampai-sampai kau berani menghancurkan malamku, huh? Kau kenal dengan jalang itu?"

Tobio mendelik ke arah pria besar di hadapannya, kedua tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu, berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Tobio. "Tadashi bukan jalang," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang mendalam.

Pria di hadapannya tertawa keras, kuku-kuku Tobio yang menancap pada pergelangan tangannya tak ubahnya cakaran kucing kecil, hanya gertakan semata, tanpa niat yang sungguh-sungguh. Di bawah lampu temaram ini, pria itu masih bisa melihat tubuh Tobio secara jelas—kurus, wajahnya mulus tanpa bintik-bintik, kulit sedikit lebih cokelat dibanding jalang di belakangnya, rambut hitam legam yang halus, dan dua sorot mata lurus tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Secara singkat, Tobio jauh lebih menarik dibanding jalang itu.

"Begini ya, Nak," ia semakin menekan pipi Tobio, membuat anak itu mengerang sakit, "aku bukannya ingin membantahmu, tapi kau sebut apa pemuda yang menawarkan tubuhnya kepadamu demi beberapa lembar uang? Pelayan yang bekerja di bidang seksual? Jalang adalah jalang, Nak," pria itu tersenyum miring, menjilat bibirnya sekilas, "atau kau ke sini karena berniat menggantikan posisi jalang itu? Aku tidak masalah, kau memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingnya. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan klien lebih banyak dibanding jalang itu."

Tobio kehilangan hitungan berapa kali pria itu menyebut Tadashi sebagai 'jalang', yang dia tahu secara jelas adalah bagaimana satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna merah membara, bagaimana tubuhnya terasa panas seketika, dan bagaimana ia merasakan benda-benda di sekitarnya mulai berguncang.

"Tobio! Jangan!"

 _Rasanya familiar_ , Tobio berpikir. Rasa panas di tubuhnya, amarah yang menggelitik rusuknya, teriakan Tadashi, wajah menangis Tadashi… _di mana aku pernah melihatnya?_

" _Tobio_ _!_ _Jangan_ _!_ _Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, kan?"_

Ah, ya, Tobio ingat. Musim panas di tahun 2002, di sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang menampung anak-anak buangan sepertinya dan Tadashi. Tobio menatap Tadashi kecil, dengan ingus dan air mata, ia memeluk anak laki-laki di hadapannya yang meringkuk ketakutan. Ia dan Tadashi sama-sama terisak, sementara Tobio hanya bisa mengerjap dengan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti tenggorokannya.

" _Aku benci ini. Kalau saja aku dilahirkan normal, aku tidak perlu mengalami ini semua."_ Gerutunya sesudahnya, ketika Tadashi sudah lebih tenang dan anak itu sudah berada di dalam panti dengan aman. Tobio akan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tadashi, sementara Tadashi kecil akan balas mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan perlahan, hal yang sangat disukai Tobio kedua setelah meminum susu.

" _Kita tidak akan bertemu jika kau dilahirkan sebagai manusia normal, Tobio. Itulah gunanya kita ada di sini, kan? Tempat untuk anak-anak yang memiliki 'hadiah' dari Tuhan."_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan jemari Tadashi di sela-sela rambutnya, _"Memangnya apa hadiahmu, Tadashi? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak normal,"_ elusan di puncak kepalanya berhenti, Tobio menoleh ke arah wajah Tadashi yang menggelap dan tampak murung, pemuda itu lagi-lagi terlihat seperti akan menangis.

" _Tidak ada,"_ jawabnya, menolak menatap Tobio tepat di matanya, _"aku dibuang karena tidak diinginkan."_

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin Tobio tanyakan saat itu, namun, hal yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah: _"Kalau begitu ayo pergi, Tadashi. Untuk apa berada di sini jika tidak ada yang menginginkan kita?"_ Dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana cara Tadashi menatapnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang penuh harapan, seolah itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ingin ia dengar. Senja memantulkan keindahannya di balik mata Tadashi, dan betapa bahagianya Tobio bahwa hanya dia yang dapat melihat itu semua—lengkungan lebar bibir Tadashi, taburan merah muda di bintik-bintik wajahnya, dan anggukan kecil yang menyertai persetujuannya.

Di situ, Tobio bersumpah akan melindungi Tadashi.

.

.

.

"—Tobio! Tobio!"

Tobio mengerjap, pandangan matanya buram namun ia kenal jelas suara Tadashi yang mendesak dan penuh kekhawatiran. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bagaimana belakang kepalanya terasa seperti tengah membunuhnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tadashi buru-buru mengecek belakang kepalanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tobio? Apa kepalamu berdarah? Apa kau masih bisa mengingatku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tadashi," ia menggenggam tangan Tadashi yang berada di kepalanya, ibu jarinya mengusap belakang tangan Tadashi. Melihat sekitarnya, Tobio tahu bahwa Tadashi telah membopongnya kembali ke apartemen mereka. "bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau tidak apa-apa? Di mana si Brengsek itu?" rahang Tobio mengeras, ingatannya beralih pada pria kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh Tadashi.

Tadashi tersenyum kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau membuat keributan besar, kau tahu? Gempa itu bisa dirasakan oleh semua orang di sana, meski hanya sebentar. Dan pria kemarin… yah, setelah berhasil membuat tangannya melepuh, kau membantingnya, lalu kalian berdua tidak sadarkan diri," sebelah tangan Tadashi turut menggenggam tangannya, Tobio tahu persis apa yang akan ia lakukan. "kumohon jangan lakukan hal sepert itu lagi, Tobio. Kita bisa berada dalam masalah besar. Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tahu kau memiliki hadiah, kan…?"

Tobio mendesah, "Aku tahu, mereka akan membawaku pergi," ia berujar datar, namun pandangan tajamnya masih tertuju pada pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan tahu bahwa kau pergi menyelinap kemarin malam, Tadashi? _Apa_ yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa menawarkan tubuhmu seperti itu?"

"A-ah, itu…" pemuda yang Tobio kenal baik itu mengalihkan pandangannya, genggamannya pada tangan Tobio mengendur, bibir bagian bawahnya kini terselip di antara gigi-giginya yang menandakan bahwa sang empu tengah merasa tidak nyaman. Tobio mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi, dengan lebih menuntut, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tadashi "Apa, Tadashi?"

Kalau saja Tobio tidak datang saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Tadashi? Membayangkannya saja membuat Tobio merasa sangat, sangat, _sangat_ marah. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Tadashi lagi.

"T-Tobio! Lepaskan, pa-panas!"

Kepala Tobio dipenuhi hal-hal yang memuakkan, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai itu. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengerikan yang bisa saja terjadi malam itu benar-benar membuat Tobio ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Tadashi mengerti? Agar Tadashi tahu seberapa berharganya ia baginya?

"Tobio!"

Bunyi nyaring itu memecah pemikiran Tobio. Pipinya berdenyut sakit, bukan fakta bahwa Tadashi telah menamparnya yang membuat jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti berdetak, namun bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Tadashi lah yang menakutinya. Tobio _tidak pernah_ menyakiti Tadashi. "Ta-Tadashi… ma—"

Tadashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Simpan itu. Aku baik-baik saja," ia mengusap-usap bekas itu sembari tersenyum lemah, "… kali ini aku sudah kelewatan, ya? Kau tidak pernah semarah ini, Tobio."

"Tidak, aku seharusnya—"

"—Aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku," potongnya cepat sebelum Tobio sempat mengutarakan alasannya, "aku… aku panik, oke? Sebentar lagi batas akhir pembayaran sewa apartemen, jadi aku—mencari jalan pintas…"

Tadashi mengubur wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, dia tidak menangis, tidak berkata apapun, dan Tobio hanya bisa mengamati, terlalu takut untuk kembali menyentuh Tadashi setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggeser tubuhnya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Tadashi, dan menunggu. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Tobio membenci kemampuan berbicaranya yang minim.

"Tadashi, bagaimana jika aku… jika aku ikut bekerja?"

Pemuda di sampingnya menggeleng cepat, "Ditolak. Bagaimana jika kau kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi?"

"Maksudku, di tempat di mana orang-orang sepertiku juga bekerja… kau tahu? Seperti pahlawan super, hanya saja lebih realistis…"

"… Tobio," Tadashi membalik badannya, kali ini menghadap Tobio secara penuh dengan serius, "maksudmu bukan—"

"Ya, itu maksudku, Tadashi," Tobio tersenyum kecil, "aku mungkin harus menghapus identitasku dan hanya bisa menemuimu selama beberapa hari, tetapi—"

"—Tidak, tidak," suara Tadashi pecah, lagi-lagi Tobio membuatnya menangis. Sungguh, Tobio adalah kekasih yang buruk. Tadashi menangkup pipinya perlahan, tangannya bergetar hebat, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur tanpa mengetahui apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak. Tobio, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, aku masih bisa melakukan ini."

Tobio menggenggam tangan Tadashi, mencium telapak tangannya, dan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tahu kau kuat, Tadashi—kau tahu itu salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu," kali ini Tobio mencium buku-buku jarinya, "tapi kau juga tahu aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu, bukan begitu, Tadashi?"

Ia menarik Tadashi ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis di bahunya. Tobio mengusap punggungnya, membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang menenangkan di sana, dan menciumi setiap inci tubuh Tadashi yang dapat bibirnya jangkau, berharap dengan begitu pemuda itu dapat mengerti bahwa ia melakukan ini semua untuknya dan ia sama sekali tidak masalah itu. Tadashi adalah hidupnya, jika saat itu anak dengan bintik-bintik pada wajahnya itu tidak dengan bodohnya menumpahkan es krim di bajunya, tidak tersenyum sebegitu cerahnya, tidak memaksanya menemaninya pergi ke mana-mana dengan alasan dia takut sendirian—Tobio tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan, Tadashi?" Tobio menarik napasnya, "karena itu biarkan aku pergi, ya?"

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

6/10/2017

.

.

.

a/n: _originally was going to be_ TsukkiYama _,_ tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Tobio lebih cocok, karena lebih tempramental, _i guess_? Agak sedih juga gabisa mengawali cerita-cerita ini dengan TsukkiYama lol, tapi tenang saja, pasti ada TsukkiYama xD

 _had a hard time getting this out of my head_ , tapi kalian dapet poin ceritanya kan? (berharap dimengerti lol). Nggak terlalu yakin juga sama pekerjaan apa yang Tobio maksud, tapi pokoknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan organisasi illegal dan kemungkinan besar membahayakan nyawa 24/7 :v btw, di sini kekuatan Tobio itu api ya, kenapa bisa membuat bumi gonjang-ganjing itu karena di dalam bumi kan ada magma, jadi ya gitu xD

terima kasih atas _comment_ dan _favorite_ kalian di 'Salju', _you guys are awesome_ , _thank you for the kind feedbacks and favorites_! :"D


End file.
